Consequences
by Phoenix Artemis Halliwell
Summary: Summary: Takes place right after Series 2 Aramis makes a heavy sacrifice leaving everyone else to believe he is dead. That is everyone except the King. Although he is kind-hearted and naive at times The King also has a temper which Aramis becomes all too familiar with. How will Queen Anne respond to this news will she believe Louis? What will become of Aramis?
1. Unending

**Consequences** by Phoenix Artemis Halliwell

Hello, everyone, this is my first ever Musketeer story and I have tried to get all the bugs out but if you find any discrepancy or error please let me know. I have only given this small excerpt to see if people like this if so I shall continue with this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

 **Summary** : Takes place right after Series 2 Aramis makes a heavy sacrifice leaving everyone else to believe he is dead. That is everyone except the King. Although he is kind-hearted and naive at times The King also has a temper which Aramis becomes all too familiar with. How will Queen Anne respond to this news will she believe Louis? What will become of Aramis? How will the inseparable go on?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own The Musketeers Poo.

 **Prologue: Unending**

Aramis look back to Paris knowing in his heart it would be the last time he saw it as he rode away with the members of the Red Guard whom the King had personally selected to take him away forever.

Several hours earlier

Having been summoned back to the Palace by the King a couple hours after the events that had just transpired after Rochefort disaster, Aramis did not now what to expect.

" Majesty," Aramis said bowing after entering the room of the King's private study.

"Aramis," the King said coolly as his face became stony determination and vengeance he continued, "I have a proposition for you. Since I now in my heart Rochefort accusations to be true. You see I have come to the conclusion that killing you would be too swift a way for me to get my justice so I have decided to give you a choice. One you will continue serving as a musketeer and I shall put the blame squarely on the Queen for 'being in contact with Spain' whereupon she will be exiled and forbidden to see her son again, along with you and your three friends being sent to the exact front of the coming war. Or two you will leave Paris immediately by way of the northern gates where four guards will be waiting to take you away to a place of my choosing where your life or death will be at my leisure. No one will come for you for I will personally see that Tréville receives news of your death. So then what is your decision option one or option two.

Present

Aramis shook his head trying in vain to get the memory out of his mind he had of course chosen the second option. Although he wasn't chained up no tied to his horse his weapons were gone and even if he had decided to fight off the guards he knew he would not for if he did he would be signing the Queen's Exile and his friend's most likely dead. He had never felt so alone so very much alone he knew this must be God's way of punishing him and so accepted it as the terror of his situation gripped him yet again.

Three Weeks Later The Garrison

Porthos' stared at the letter Tréville had given him blinking back tears. "This can't be 'appening. This is some sick 'oke. Where's the proof? Cap'n." Forcing himself to look away from the paper and at his father figure who had fallen to the bench behind him at the garrison tears freely falling down his face as he held on to Aramis' musketeer sleeve or dear life. and Porthos new it was true his best friend and brother was dead.

Same Day Queen's Private Chambers

She was on the floor in tears trying in vain to calm herself Constance was holding her like a child and she knew she looked ridiculous hardly the Queen of France. However, at present, she did not care he was gone her loyal, loving, brave Musketeer was dead Constance had just brought her the news. It seemed to hurt more that her husband the King had not told her worse she had the sinking feeling Louis' temper had got the better of him resulting in Aramis death.

"It's. . . going to be. . . alright your Majesty," Constance said between sobs trying to be as brave as she could for her Queen.

The Queen merely nodded as another round of sobs wracked through her body as she slowly but surely began to calm herself. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about that though she was utterly determined to find out everything she knew in her heart she would never fully accept this until she saw his cold unmoving body completely devoid of his exuberant soul.

Somewhere in the Northern French Countryside

Aramis looked up from where he sat shackled in his cell to three men standing before him. The King, the King's older half brother, and a tall man with a brown messy beard and long slightly greasy wavy hair as the man watched Aramis he got a strange sinking feeling inside of his chest and the new without a doubt this man was somehow worse than both the Cardinal and Rochefort and this terrified him.


	2. Shattered Pieces

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own The Musketeers (Dang!)

I apologize for such short chapters but that is just how they have worked out so far.

I forgot to say this in the first post but this is inspired by _BBC's The Musketeers_.

 **WANING: Here begins the reason this story is rated, T**

 **Chapter 1 Shattered Pieces**

"Your funeral was lovely so I was told," the King said shrewdly smirking in disgust as he added, "The Queen did not leave her Chambers for three days after she heard the news. And I can not even tell you the stopper your friends are in though their fighting on the battlefield has improved ten fold perhaps I should have told them of your demise sooner thought it pains me to see Tréville in so much pain, alas not everything can be perfect. . ."

The King continued to ramble on and on but Aramis had long ago stopped listening as his already shattered heart broke again into even more tiny pieces as he pictured his brothers charging into battle to ignore their grief and it was his fault. And yet he could not bring himself to regret the decision he had made over a month or so ago ( he had given up on counting the days) because they were still alive and Anne was still able to raise their son. Though he was not necessarily tortured physically he new at the rate thing were going mentally he would never be the same. He had had little to no contact with any other human being except the few times the King had come to visit and the occasional visit from his guards bringing menial food and water along with the occasional contest of who could hurt the musketeer the most.

"Aramis?" King Louis ask.

Aramis blinked staring back up at the King where he sat shackled in his dark cell. "Yes, your Majesty?" Aramis asked back with as much reverence as he could though falling short.

"Have you heard anything I have said?" He asked cruelly a small smirk spreading across his faces as if he already knew the answer and what he was going to do about it.

"No, Majesty, I'm sorry, I have not," Aramis answered back flatly completely unable to make his voice sound apologetic at all.

"Hmmm," The King said thoughtfully then he turned to a man Aramis had not noticed before leaning against the wall hidden in the shadows. " Grimaud, would you come forward I'd like to officially introduce you to my ex-most loyal musketeer."

The was the king had said this made Aramis involuntarily shiver he had never heard such malice in his majesty's voice before and it scared him as he knew the king had finally come to a decision on what exactly to do with him. As Aramis looked to this man Grimaud the terror in him grew as he remembered the last time he had been there. It had been a few weeks or so after his initial imprisonment the King had come for his first visit to inform him that he had just set out the letter of his death to Tréville and he had brought his older half-brother Phillip and this man Grimaud who had terrified him then. Though Aramis had still no idea why the King had brought them all they had done was stare at him for a full ten minutes then left.

"You see," His Majesty continued bringing Aramis out of his own mind, "I have come to the conclusion that I do not know how to properly punish you but, Grimaud here had a most wonderful idea and since you still seem to hold little or no respect for me YOUR KING I have decided to leave him in charge of you for the next few months or so. Grimaud would you mind explaining his first punishment." The King turned to the man and nodded sending a malicious smile towards Aramis which made his stomach churn.

Grimaud 's smile was cruel and yet his eyes help a malicious kind of joy behind them as he held up an Iron bridle the kind that inquisition would normally put on a woman who would speak their mind. Aramis heart sank. "I have heard you are a very religious man and you take comfort in reciting hymns and prayers. Well, I'm sorry to say you will not be able to do that for a while."

As Grimaud entered his cell Aramis rose to a crouching position ready to fight he was not going to make this easy for him however the King seemed to know what he was thinking so said casually yet coolly, "You might want to cooperate I still have the document for Anne's exile it only need my seal and signature."

Aramis froze for a second then knelt down in defeat closing his eyes as he felt the cooled flat taste of iron in his mouth and around his nose and head and with a loud audible Click as he faced the lock on the back Aramis fought hard to keep his fear in check. "Don't worry I'll be back in a couple of days or so to remove it," Grimaud said in a mock-soothing tone leaving Aramis alone in his dark cell with only his horrifying thoughts for company.

 **Battlefield off the French and Spanish border**

Athos walked up to the fire near Porthos' tent he saw the large man sitting by it staring blankly into the dancing flames. Athos sight it had been nearly a year since they had gotten the news of Aramis' death and still, Porthos refuse to participate in any celebration what so ever he had even stopped gambling. D'Artagnan his young protose sat next to his brother in a near identical stopper though he knew his youngest brother was currently missing his wife for in a couple of weeks it would be their first wedding anniversary and he could not go see her. He new Carbanion mist Aramis just as much as himself and Porthos. It had been hard for all of them.

Once only a few days ago when they had just resumed Porthos from the Spanish and were on their way back. Do to some head trauma Porthos had asked where Aramis was and why he wasn't already 'fussing over him like a mother hen' before he remembered Aramis would not be coming back again. That had nearly brought them all to tears until D'Artagnan had said "He probably is looking down at us right now doing just that Porthos." that had brought an all to fleeting and rare brief smile to the once exuberant man. Athos' heart hurt like he could barely breathe sometimes and because they had not had a body to early he still half expected the Spaniard to come joining up and asking them jokingly you really thought I was dead Athos. He sighed and smiled softly to himself as he went to sit next to his brothers. Before he could a messenger boy stopped him and handed him a folded parchment he thanked the lad and unconsciously gave him a coin as he turned the letter over to see the seal of her Majesty Queen Anne.

 **The Palace gardens**

Anne walked side by side with Constance enjoying the rare visit from her former lady-in-waiting and confidante. "So," Constance was saying, "You asked Athos to come back how did you get the King to accept that?"

"I told him that I needed to go to the country house that my absence might help with the tension the people are feeling towards the Queen with Spanish blood and I could use an excursion and that would allow Athos to also check in on the garrison and cadets whom could be recommended as musketeers to Louis. Also with me away that would give him time to our son that he hasn't had in awhile."

"But your Majesty why send for Athos now. I now you have been looking for proof Aramis is alive. Have you found some."

Anne nodded and held out a rosary to Constance careful so as to make sure they were not being observed. The Rosary was worn out wood with a small silver crucifix fixed to the wooden cross at the beginning of it. Constance gasped quickly regaining control over her emotions as she whispered almost inaudibly. "That's. .that's. .Ara. . ."

Anne nodded finishing Constance's sentence just as quietly, "yes it's Aramis' I found it in Phillips rooms after I saw it in the hands of his shadow man Grimaud. Aramis would never be without if and if he had been killed by the Spanish they would have buried him with it. So how did it get to France? How did it get into the vile man's hand? And for that matter why did he give it to Philip? Also, why did Philip never acknowledged it was missing? Constance, there are too many questions and not enough answers for me to make sense of this I need Athos' musketeer mind."

 **Somewhere in the northern French countryside**

Aramis tried to slow his breathing it had been an eternity since the King and Grimaud left his cell and with no way to tell time every minute felt like hours and every hour felt like months. And he fought the loneliness as it tried to consume him utterly. He closed his eye and pictured Anne with their son alive, well, and together he calmed as tears streamed down his face.

Please Review


	3. The Will To Live

**I forgot to say this in the last chapter Thank you All for your lovely reviews**

 **Warning: Like any Author, I can be Evil ;-) VIOLENCE is in this Chapter you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not one any of the original character**

 **However, I do own Sister Chiara**

 **Chapter 2 The Will To Live**

Grimaud came back and removed the iron gag and handing Aramis a small slice of a loaf of bread and a small cup of tavern grade ale. This had been going on for so long Aramis was not quite sure what his voice sounded like as he finished his less than adequate meal slowly determined to make it last that earned a cruel laugh from Grimaud. But, Aramis was long past the point of caring he hadn't had a proper meal since a few days before he made his deal with the king. He already knew he looked gaunt from the fact that he could clearly see his ribs and he definitely did not know how much more he could take. Being alone in the dark and forced to be silent for who knew how long was torture enough however on occasion Grimaud got bored and beat Aramis and evidently, this was one of those days. However, it was worse than any beating from feet or sticks.

Aramis had been tied up with his hands above his head and his feet barely touching the ground as leather and iron like claws striped flesh from his back. His back stung in an almost numbing fashion, unfortunately, every time there was a new strike a new shock of pain went through his body. This went on for at least an hour or two Aramis was not sure all he knew was that he blacked out on the twentieth stroke or so.

As Aramis hung unconscious Grimaud came up to the musketeer and stared into his face. Aramis' hair and beard had grown out and were bushy and every wear. The man had not had a proper bath in months and though he wished he could leave the man to die there. But alas Louis still wanted him alive. As he looked at the man he saw a rosary still hanging from the man's trousers. He did not know quite why he took it but he did and as he left the cell he turned to one of the red guards and said, "Get him down and summon that nun from the near by Addie to tend to the prisoner, "he continued walking but came to a sudden stop. Turning back he added, "have his hair cut short and his beard saved along with a good long bath. I wish to start over with him in a couple of weeks. Unfortunately, the blasted musketeer must live until His Royal Majesty says other wise," he continued on adding to himself, "the king is a fool leaving this man alive."

The Queen's Private Estates in South East France

Athos was still rather confused as to why the Queen had summoned him away from his troops in a time of war. But he had a feeling he would find out soon enough as he waited in the simple but ornate room.

The Queen entered the room blue and white linen silks with a simple ornate updo. She looks slightly as like the way she had back at the Abbe oh so long ago. She smiled at him though he saw it never truly touched her sad eyes. "I wish to talk in private please leave us," she said in her kind voice to her entourage of servants and lady-in-waiting. Turning to the guards outside the doors she added, "I wish not to be Disturbed unless it is an emergency."

With that Athos was left alone with the Queen. He stood there for a few minutes waiting for her to speak but instead she held up a rosary and Athos' heart nearly stopped at recognition. "That was Aramis'," he said in a near whisper still in near shock and confusion how the hell did the Queen of France get that.

Aramis' Cell

As Aramis came to he thought he may have ended up in heaven as he heard a beautiful, heavenly, mezzo voice singing Cantate domino. But, as he woke further the pain in his back increased and inhaled sharply stopping the sweet song. "Ah, you are awake Aramis good but, try not to move. My name is Sister Chiara. I was someone to treat your wounds as I am the only one remotely close enough with the skills to 'help'. You must be starving here I smuggled it in for you should help with your strength and the blood loss. But, eat it slowly so as not to throw it up." as she said this she sat a bowl next to his face in reach of his arms. Aramis could only stare it was mutton sliced as thin as possible in a watered down gravy broth with a few small carrots. Though the bowl was no larger than a small tea cup. He knew from slight experience that giving too much food to a starving man was not a good idea however with such a small cup it might help.

"How," he managed to croak out before Sister Chiara interrupted him. "Shhh, now is not the time eat and rebuild your strength, and do not worry you torment of has left the estate and the guards will not bother us my Abbis saw to that," after saying this she went back to sticking up his torn back singing Ave Maria hymn. Which brought an unexpected peace to his tortured heart as he slowly ate the food in front of him.

 **Ik it's Short but I want to get these out to you as soon as possible and this is the best way I have found. Please, Review I love hearing from you and knowing what is good and what needs improvement. Also, I would like your opinion on something when should Aramis and Anne be reunited soon say 3 more chapters or later say 7 more. Oh, would you like me to go darker because I can I just want to know that my audience would enjoy it?**


	4. Small Hope's

**Thank you, everyone, who reviewed.**

 **Sorry about the tardiness I writer's block on top of being introduced to Poldark (2015) equals me highly distracted but it in spired me.**

 **Chapter 3 Small Hope's**

Aramis felt weird being so clean and not having a beard at all was downright insulting. However, he did not mind as much as his hair and shaving had been done by Sr. Chiara who had also somehow scared the guards into letting a little light into his cell. She was a miracle and a blessing to him in these dark times. But he enduring kindness still could not extinguish the aching in his heart. It had become so bad that he could not stop the fit of tears that came to him every time he thought of someone he left behind. Although he did truly miss his brothers and Captain it pained in comparison to the yearning he had to hold his child even just to see him in the arms of his mother Anne God almighty did he miss them.

"Shhhh Aramis, shhh, breath. The Lord tis watching over you. I wish I could give you better words of comfort, but I refuse to promise you anything I can not keep." The words of Sr. Chiara brought Aramis out of his stopper as he wiped the tears away to see the hazel eyed maid staring back at him with wet eyes.

"You are too kind Sister," Aramis said hoarsely.

Sr. Chiara smiled responding, " Does not the Lord ask this of us? And who am I to deny a man in need?"

"What sort of answer is that?" came a cruel voice from down the hall one that made Aramis tense in fear. He hated his body for betraying him but at the first recognition of Grimaud's voice, all his body seemed to remember was that voice pain always followed. As he entered the cell Grimaud looked expectantly at Sr. Chiara for an answer but she gave none as she held Aramis protectively in her arms. "Answer me, girl!"

The French Musketeer encampment near the Spanish French border

It had been a couple of weeks since Athos' meeting with the Queen and the unmistakable proof that what they had been told about Aramis was a lie. However, his rosary did not provide proof that he still lives just that something was highly amiss. He wondered what it meant for the Queen to have found Aramis Rosary in the room of someone whom the King had high trust for. Athos mind had come up with many scenarios all of which were not pleasing to think about.

For, what it was worth him, Porthos, and D'artagnan were being called back to Paris. And whilst there he could try to find more proof thought it would be challenging since he had sworn to keep this information a secret from his two closest friends, for the fewer who knew the better. Yet, he could not help the small shimmer of hope to spark with in him.

The Queen's Private Chambers

The Dauphin was laughing with such joy as he ran around her private rooms Anne could not help but smile at her son. However, the smile was small and sad for hidden behind it was grief as she caught the similarities between that of her son and his father. When suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," she said calmly.

A servant entered bowing he said. "There is a Madame D'artagnan to see you. Shall I let her in?"

"Yes, of course," Anne said eagerly.

Aramis' Cell

"Stop! Please, I beg you!" Aramis yelled as Grimaud helpless to stop his betting of Sr. Chiara. There had been no rhyme or reason to his action yet, there was a wicked logic to it. Grimaud new it would hurt Arimis more to see someone he cared for hurt while he could do nothing to stop it. He had held his tongue for nearly an hour before finally giving in and begging for the young girl's life. But, his pleas fell on deaf ears and the betting continued for another half hour or so.

When it was over Grimaud simply left the room with a malicious laugh that chilled Aramis to the bone. As soon as the man had left the cell Aramis quickly slid as close as he could to Sr. Chiara. "Is anything broken?" he whispered.

"I do not. . . ah. . think so. . hmph. . I have had worse from my . . ugh, Father. . . when I was younger." She then looked at him face tear stained but otherwise no worse for wear. Though the way she moved her body it was clear she was in pain.

"Allow me to check to make sure," he said with no room for argument. Sr. Chiara nodded and obliged and she was right merely burses bad ones but still only bruises. And as they lay together in that cell he told her about the last time he had seen his brothers.

"So," Sr. Chiara finally said after Aramis had finished his story he half expected her to scold him on his blatant disregard of the seventh and ninth command meant instead what she said through him near completely off guard. "D'artagnan married Constance who is most likely living in at the Musketeer Garrison. What would you say if I wrote her a letter?"


	5. But by The Grace

**Chapter 4 But by The Grace**

 **Sorry for the delays, life.**

"I can not stop you only plead caution." Was his response.

The Queen's Private Quarters

Constance entered and curtsied before coming over to Anne. "Your Highness, I received a letter that you should read," she said handing over the parchment to Anne who took it curiously and read.

 _Dear Madame D'Artagnan,_

 _We know you are in need of supplies. We were told by_ ** _A_** _musketeer in the area. We ask that you send Athos, Porthos, or D'Artagnan to collect the blankets and ale we have made for the men of the front. We have also managed to make a few barrels of saltpetre as well._

 _God Bless,_

 _Sister Chiara_

Anne stared at the letter for much longer than was needed but, she could not help it. There was something different about this letter but at the moment she could not quite think what exactly that was. Though it was odd that someone in an obscurer part of northern France would know the name of three high ranking Musketeers and know that Constance was in charge of the garrison. Also, the fact that she was married to D'Artagnan. It made her hope but she was not sure yet why. Then it came to her the Sister who had written was very careful in her writing every stroke just so. She must be one who copies the holy text and so she looked again thinking she had seen something strange. There it was as clear as day in the second sentence a random capital A and that A was exactly the same way Aramis signed his name.

A musketeer. . . did that mean Aramis was there? It was definitely worth a look. She called one of her servants in and said, "Send, for Athos I wish to see him."

Aramis' Cell

He looked up at the sky as the sun's bright rays forced him to close his eye's Aramis prayed quietly to himself that by His grace the letter Sister Chiara sent would reach the right people on time. He did not know how much more he could take.

 **I apologize for the shortness but I felt this was the best way I could portray what I wanted in this chapter.**


	6. Hell And Back

**Chapter 5 Hell And Back**

 **Keep Reviewing And Thank you for all of those who have.**

Aramis took a deep breath trying in vain to calm down and relieve the pain. His chest felt constricted, and his heart felt like a hard rock, but unlike a normal rock, this one felt with every pump a stab of pain. Aramis was in his cell, and it was one of those days the guards decided to be especially cruel. They had left his chains off and the door to the cell wide open. Every Time they did this they would say you may leave if you chose but if you do so your agreement with the King will be null and void. He wanted to run, run and never stop, never look back, but he could not. For the sack of everything he was and is he could not. He was a Musketeer Damn it, and Musketeers do not run when they need to stand and fight. Though this particular fight was not won by fists, guns, or swords, but by sheer will power. And he prayed to the God above to give him that strength.

The Abbey

Sr. Chiara sat out in the middle of the Abbey's flower garden by the statue of St. Clare of Assisi the saint Mother Abbis had named her after. She asked the Saint to intercede with God to help Aramis and those he loves to find some sort of peace.

As she sat there, a postulant came up to her and said, "Sorry to disturb you sister but there is a Musketeer here to see you. Should I send him here?"

"Yes, thank you, sister."

The man who walked into the garden was most certainly a musketeer. Not because of the uniform but the way he walked. Like a soldier but slightly more he was not overly posh like some soldiers she had met. He held himself like a high born but not, and there was an air of sadness about him that seemed to radiate in waves from him. The musketeer was the captain she saw as he got closer noticing the marking on his uniform and she saw his ginger brown hair near shoulder length with a scruffy beard. When she saw his eye, she knew who this Musketeer was those piercing, calculating, loving lonely eyes, only belonged to one man Aramis had described.

"Hello, Athos, I am Sister Chiara."

The Queen's Private Chambers

Anne sat on the floor playing with her son; he had grown so much in these past years. It brought her pain and sorrow mixed with joy and love every time he would do something new or say something sweet and cheeky so much like his father. Her heart ached at the not knowing, at the not hoping, at the trying not to hope, at the hoping, at the fear of it all, and at the realisation that she may never be whole again.

Louie, Louie was an another matter entirely. He had been her best friend and closest confidant for years. On the one hand, she would never forgive him for what ever he had done to Aramis. And yet she could not completely blame him for it had not been he who had broken his vow and ended up with a love child. However, he too had made love with another woman, but because he was a man and a king, there was no fault in this only in hers. But, unfortunately, she lived in a world controlled by man.

Anne shook her head slightly in an effort, to clear her thoughts Athos had left for the Addey, and so there was nothing else left to do but wait, pray, and hope.

"Mommy look I a knight."

The Abbey

Athos blinked in surprise. At the young woman before him. She was dressed in a simple brown habit and dress with a high cream collar that covered any sign of her hair and a cream waist apron. Her eyes were a green, brown hazel and pale skin but they way she held herself was like an echo of her previous life most likely of some noble birth.

"How, do you know who I am?" he asked.

Smiling sadly she said, "His description of you."

"Wait, he, he who?" Athos asked confused for he was not sure of who she meant and he was not about to hope that she meant Aramis it had been years.

"Come sit, and I will tell you everything I can about him." She said, still avoiding the name of this mystery man and so Athos sat down next to the sister. "Please, just listen before you do anything because the situation is much more complicated than you may realise."

Athos nodded. And so she began but in the most peculiar way, " Your duty is to King and Country the question is which one comes first." And as she spoke Athos' already shattered heart tore into a thousand more tiny pieces. She told Aramis story from his impossible choice to his scarred back, to the temptations the guards would give him, and finally his sheer loneliness. Finishing she said, "We need a plane one that would not result in the exile of the Queen. You must leave with the supplies and tell the Queen what you have learned. You have two weeks. Don't be late I don't think Aramis can hold on much longer."

Blinking back tears Athos asked hoarsely, " How."

"Well, you could start by giving these two letters to the Queen. One is for she the other is for my father."

Athos looked down at the two letters one said

 _Her Majesty Queen Anne of France_

The other

 _Prince du Sang François iii_

Athos blinked at the second name in utter astonishment she was a direct descendant of King Louie. She may have given up her title, but that did not mean she did not still have some power, power that they just might be able to use.


	7. All is Quiet

**Chapter 6 All is Quiet**

The Queen was in her private audience chambers with Constance as they waited for Athos to sneak through the service entrance with D'artagnan and Porthos. It was time to tell the two everything and for Athos to tell her what he had discovered in the north. She was terrified, excited, and anxious all at once for she did not know if the news Athos would bring would be good, bad, or nothing. As she was thinking this a small knock came from the servant's entrance, Constance went over and opened the door.

Athos entered followed promptly by D'artagnan and Porthos whom all bowed to her and D'artagnan wasted no time in giving his wife a generous kiss. This made Anne smile if only a little. But, the kiss was ended rather abruptly by Athos clearing his throat resulting rather identical embarrassed smiles from the two.

"D'artagnan, Porthos let me start by saying I am sorry for keeping the two of you out of this for so long. Do not blame Athos or Constance for they were under oath from me so as to not give anything away but, I can no longer afford to keep you in the dark. Whatever news Athos has brought you both have a right to know." Anne stopped and took a deep breath as she took the rosary that she now kept with her at all times from her the hidden pouch in her skirts and held it up for all in the room to see. "I found this four years ago in Philip's chambers. . ."

"WHAT?!" Porthos started but, Anne held up her hand silencing him in an instant.

She looked from Porthos' now reddening face clearly visible even through his chocolate skin to D'artagnan's shocked silence. Anne then continued, "that is when I got Athos and Constance involved. Three days ago Constance got a Cryptic letter from a Nun in the Northern part of France and Athos has come to deliver what he has found out." She then turned expectantly to Athos who had gone white which dropped her heart into her stomach.

Athos cleared his throat and managed to get only three words out, "Aramis is alive."

Anne's heart did a summersault, and she guessed the same look was on her face as she saw echoed in the other three shock, joy, terror. All at once every question she had ever had came tearing out of her mouth, "Is he ok? What has happened to him? Was Louis behind it? Why had Athos just left him there?" at that last question Anne put her hand over her mouth in shock she knew Athos would have an excellent reason.

He told her solemnly, " I could not simply rescue him in regular circumstances, and unfortunately these are far worse." Athos took a deep breath and told her everything about Aramis. When he was done, Anne was on the floor just staring into space Constance beside her with a hand on her shoulder. But, everything else was just a blur. She came out of her stupor when Athos gave her a letter saying that they came from the sister.

Taking the one addressed to her she opened it,

 _To her Royal Highness Queen Anne of France_

 _Forgive me for not writing sooner. But I could not be sure if the mail would be secure. I know I can trust whichever musketeer you send to get these letters to you. My baptismal name was Claude fille de France my father is Prince du Sang François iii the second letter is to him but, I recommend that you only tell him if necessary. The name should be all the power you need. Along with the knowledge that his monster laid hands on me. I am only a first-year professed and so at anytime if I so thought that God was leading me somewhere else I would then again be Claude fille de France. With that information and the stamped seal on the second page of the letter, you may just have enough proof to force the king to pardon Aramis. And In the very least prevent him from taking action against you once you have rescued Aramis._

 _May God be with you All,_

 _Sister Chiara_

Anne looked up taking care to look each in they eyes as she said firmly, "you are going to rescue Aramis. And I am going to have a word with Louis."

The Abbey

Sr. Chiara was waiting for them when they arrived an hour or so before dusk. Before anyone could say anything, however, Sr. Chiara said, "we leave now for the Castle fresh horses are waiting for you."

Athos blinked confused, Porthos grunted, and D'artagnan started to ask, "Wha. ." but, she cut him off with three words.

"Grimaud is coming," She paused to make sure she would not be interrupted, "He will be here in a day or sooner. If you wish to save Aramis, we must move now." And, that is just what they did.

Aramis' Cell

Aramis stood in the blackness of his cell. Hands chained behind his back connecting with the chains on his ankles completely constricting his movements. His mouth was gagged, and Grimaud held a dagger to his throat with one hand and held his head back with another gripping tightly to his hair. Just as he began to wonder what was going on, he heard a voice he had not heard in so many many years.

"Aramis," whispered Porthos.


	8. Heaven Can Wait

**Chapter 7 Heaven Can Wait**

 **I apologize for the giant gape school is officially in full swing for me, but I'm not expecting there to be too many more chapters left but yet again I could be wrong. Thanks for your patients.**

Aramis tried in vain to speak or at least give warning by moving but he was too tightly bound, and Grimaud had too strong of a hold on him. All that time in captivity had left his body rather weak and feeble. Then out of the shadows came another voice, "Porthos, wait," this one commanding even through the whisper, Athos portrayed his meaning well. And if Grimaud had not been holding a knife to his throat Aramis new he would have smiled they had not changed much.

"Quiet." a third voice warned. Aramis' eyes filled with tears at the sound of the last voice confirming all his brothers had come to rescue him. When they finally came into the torchlight in front of his cell Aramis was so full of conflicting emotions; joy, fear, love, hate to name a few he could do nothing but watch as the events started to unfold.

Grimaud stepped out into the light of the first rays of the morning sun dragging Aramis along with him.

The King's Private Chambers

The Queen sat in the King's parlour waiting for him to grace her with his presences. Her son sat on the floor near her playing with gold solders while Constance stood behind her and a little of to the right. She and Constance both look like a portrait of serenity but, any who knew them well enough would now better. For under the facade of patience and calm was an all-consuming fiery rage.

The King finally entered the room paying no heed to the women he went over to his son. Anne let him enjoy a few minutes with her son for she only had two very powerful words to tell him once that may very well shake him to the core. When he finally looked up at her, she set him a steely stare one that would have made ice feel warm and said, "I know." Then getting up and curtsying she left the room without another word followed Quickly by Constance and her son.

Aramis' Cell

Athos froze as he laid eyes on the scene before him and for a moment all he could do was stare for after so long he was standing face to face with Aramis the only problem was the man holding a knife to Aramis' throat. Athos' heart skipped a beat and landed hard crushing his chest as he took in sight before him. Aramis was only a shadow of the man he had been and the years were not kind. His hair though recently trimmed was dull and oily, his skin taking on a yellowish hue, though he still seemed to have some muscles he mostly looked gaunt and malnourished, and then there were Aramis' eyes once exuberant with life had a rather dull and far off look to them. It mad Athos sick. Suddenly a voice brought Athos out of his mussing.

" _Why_ is it not the _Three_ Musketeers here to _save_ the _day._ " a cruel voice said sarcastically from behind Aramis.

"Grimaud." Athos sneered. And then everything went to hell. Grimaud fluidly and swiftly moved his blade stabbing Aramis at the sametime ten more guards swarmed them.

The King's Private Chambers

Louise stared at his Queen as she purposefully walked away. He shook himself he was KING DAMN IT. He would not be cowed by any woman least of all his unfaithful wife. Those word shook him she knew, she knew, and that meant the three musketeers knew and if they brought back Aramis alive or not Louise would have a lot to answer. The people would not even believe the charges against her if she played innocent and all the evidence would point towards him on falsely imprisoning one of his best and most loyal soldiers. That would lead to unrest and then . . . Louise could not even think about it. He called one of his services in and yelled, "Bring me my older brother at once."

Aramis' Cell

Aramis could barely hear anything over the pounding in his ears his heart made. He could hear muffled shouts and steel on steel. Suddenly a face came over him at the same time he felt pressure put on his abdomen, and he grunted in pain. As the pain subsided he could barely make out a female face with hazel eyes, he knew those eyes from somewhere but could not remember. She looked like an Angel he thought with her golden hair shining, and as he stared he saw her mouth moving he smiled she must be singing to him, he thought as he closed his eyes. But only moments later he was being shaken by the Angle, and she looked worried, why would angles worry.

"Aramis!?" she said through her voice was very faint as if it was travelling over a long distance. "Aramis," the Angel said again though louder, "Stay AWAKE."

Stay awake Aramis thought why it would be so easy to just go to sleep. Why would the Angle not let him sleep? He again slowly closed his eye welcoming the blackness. And just before Aramis could fully envelop himself in the darkness he heard the Angel's sad voice one more time.

"The Queen and your son need you, Aramis please, DON'T GO."


	9. Hope Is Eternal

**Chapter 8 Hope Is Eternal**

 **I apologize for the delay life sort of got in the way.**

Athos fought swet dripped down from his brow threatening to go into his eyes as he parried, thrust, and reposed his way through his fight. Grimaud was a strong opponent but, there was one thing Grimand and his men did not have and that was love and hope to save a friend that lay dying. Athos refused to believe that they came all this way for this. Another man came toward him from his left and he knew he would be unable to prevent off this man's blow, but just before he could the man crumpled to the ground dead with a long dagger in his back. Athos, unfortunately, did not know nor did he have the time to figure out who threw the dagger but, he knew it had not been his brothers they were not at the right angles.

"Surrender," Athos growled.

"Why would I do that?" Grimaud asked.

 **The Queen's Private Quarters**

The waiting was the worst Anne thought, for with waiting came not knowing, and with not knowing came the minds cruel imagination to think of the worst scenarios. She lay in her bed trying to sleep but it would not come. Instead, she tried distracting herself by watching her son sleep peacefully next to her. But that only brought her back to Aramis. She closed her eye and let out another stream of silent tears run down her face.

 **The Musketeer Garrison Office**

Constance did not even try to sleep, she was worried of course but what kept her up was the fact that it had come down to her to tell Trèvil about what was going on.

Just then there was a rap on the door. "Enter."

"I hope you have a very good reason for waking me up at this hour, Madam D'Artagnan," Trévil said as he entered the room and froze letting the door slam behind him.

In her, outstretched hand, Constance held Aramis' rosary given to her by the Queen for one reason to tell Trévil. She waited patiently for Trévil to find his voice again.

 **Aramis' Prison**

With a god, almighty rawr Porthos charged four guards they would pay for Aramis, as he let his rage consume him. By God, Aramis would not die today.

As he joined the fray D'Artagnan saw Athos lung for Grimaud and Porthos yelling at the top of his lungs as he charged four guards who did not stand a chance. D'Artagnan spun and paired as one of the guards prest into the fight. And as he fought he used every ounce of his controlled rage Aramis will be ok.

 **It's a short chapter, yes, I am sorry for that but I felt u all needed another chapter before u went crazy or something. Please review I hope u liked this long-anticipated chapter.**


	10. Angels Have Wings

**Chapter 9 Angels Have Wings**

 **Please review hope u enjoy.**

Claude ran to Aramis before he had even touched the ground her long wavy blond hair practically billowing even with the half french braid. She got to him in seconds after he had hit the ground, taking a large cloth rage she quickly applied pressure as she knelt down next to him.

"Aramis!?" she called loudly his eyes were out of focus she did not even know if he had registered her.

"Aramis," she yelled again though louder, "Stay AWAKE."

Claude saw Aramis slowly closing his eye. No, we will have none of that, she thought as she shook him and nearly screamed,"The Queen and your son need you, Aramis please, DON'T GO."

At that Aramis eyes fluttered open and he took a big pain full breath of air. Claude smiled and said over the fighting, "It's about Damn time."

Aramis ground as the pain returned ten fold and he looked but into his Angles, eye's as she said, "It's about Damn time." he blinked in surprise at who he saw it was Sr. Chiara but she was not in the habit. Instead, she wore a leather riding skirt with leather pants and boots underneath with a male shirt and musketeer shoulder guards without the signia.

She pushed a little harder on his wound bringing his mind back to what mattered. "How bad sister," he managed to say.

Sr. Chiara gave him a small smile and said, "It's Claude actually and the wound thank God is actually not to bad it somehow managed to miss your intestence, so, it's just a rather deep cut, so, I will" Claude paused grimacing.

"You will hhave to . . . huhg. . stitch me up rrright." Aramis struggled to say. Claude's face was grim determination as she nodded, just then Claude must have seen something out of the corner of her eye. Because in no time flat she had wiped out a dagger Aramis did not now she was carrying and through it followed by an audible clanking noise even above the din.

The next thing Aramis new was Claude was over him with a leather-skinned pouch. "This," she said, "is going to hurt so, try very hard to keep still or I will end up doing more harm than good." with her other hand she gave him a thick leather strip to bit down on. She poured some of the liquid content of the pouch into his wound and all he could see, hear, or feel was the pain as he willed his body to stay still.

Claude went to work she did not know why but if she used an alcoholic drink on the wound and instruments and string her patients had a higher rate of recovery. It felt like a long and grueling process as she stuck the needle through the skin and holding both sighed tight with the other hand she proceeded to puncher his skin as she sowed him shut. She hoped this would work because if not the only other alternative to try and stop the bleeding was a white-hot poker and in those cases, the rate of survival was substantially less in her passes patients. She thanked God for having Grimund stab Aramis with the blade horizontal because if it had been perpendicular she would be comforting a dying man, but in this scenario, he had a chance small as it may be it was better then nothing as long as he did not get a fever. As she worked she began to notice how the surrounding area was becoming increasingly quieter the fight was coming to a close.


	11. Sorry For The Delay

Dear Readers,

I apologize for such a long wait and the fact that you have to wait longer. Unforchunetly besides life my muse is being un amusing and refusing to give me any ideas on this story. However, this is why I am writing this if you have any ideas please PM me so that I might be able to get this show on the road. I wish to finish this story truly.

Thanks for your Help,

P.A.H.


End file.
